


My Wildest Dreams

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Omega Tony, Smut, alpha bucky, mating cycles/ in heat, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is called my wildest dreams because I literally had this dream, woke up, and wrote it. Here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wildest Dreams

Peter watched, confused as to what was happening. He had seen Bucky angry before, but right now, he watched him storm the building straight up murderous.

Peter thought maybe that was what it was like to have a soul mate. You would do anything for your soul mate.

Peter started to follow Bucky down a hallway when Steve and Clint pulled him back.

“Kid, don't go down there.” Clint said.  
Peter frowned. “Why not?”

Clint and Steve gave each other a look. “Can't you smell Bucky right now?” 

Peter slowly shook his head, confused. “No...why?”

Steve sighed. “We have to wait to go help Tony, otherwise Bucky would try to kill us for touching his hurt mate.” 

“When your soul mate is hurt or something is wrong, you will do anything to protect them. Bucky is sending off bad smells to make sure no one goes near him and Tony right now. Also, you might not be able to tell, but Tony appears to be in heat. So if we were to walk in there right now, let's just say we wouldn't make it out alive.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded. 

~

James had smelt his mates heat from outside the building. That had just sent the man into an even larger fit of rage. He stormed through the building, murdering everyone in his path, no one would come between him and his Omega.

He swung open the door of a room, and saw his naked mate laying on the ground with another naked man kneeling next to him. Without a second thought, James shot the other Alpha.

James fell to his knees and pulled Tony up to him, kissing Tony’s sweaty forehead.

“Took you long enough.” Tony muttered.

James smiled, and sniffed around Tony’s mating gland in his neck, smelling himself there. “Do you need help others your heat, baby?”

Tony bit his lip and groaned, nodding.

James reached his hand down to Tony’s hole. Pressing a finger in, he felt Tony’s slick gush out over his finger. Tony arched his back and moaned.

James curled his finger, fucking Tony slowly with it. He brushed against Tony’s prostate and Tony let out a loud keening noise. “James..” Tony moaned out.

James added another finger, brushing against Tony’s prostate with every stroke. Tony gave him a look, so he added another finger. “Jesus, James put your fucking knot in me or I swear to god-”

James whipped out his cock in record time, before pressing it against Tony’s hole. He pushed in, relishing the sound of Tony’s loud moans and screams as he pounded into his mate. James leaned down and brushed a kiss to the mating gland, before biting into the skin.

Tony whined in his ear, the feeling of of the mating bond being reconnected, and the feeling of James inside of him, was the best feeling in the planet. He was thankful for James’s alpha smell kept away any intruders. He didn't want anyone to walk in, just for James to kill them for looking at his mate naked and in heat.

“Fuck Tony… you're so beautiful. My pretty little Omega.” James ground out. “Mine.” James growled in Tony’s face. Tony grinned at the sheer possessiveness. “Yours, baby, yours.” Tony cried. 

Tony ran his hands through James’s sweaty hair and tugged on it. “Fuck me harder James, fill me with your knot.”

James let out a loud growl and slammed his hips against Tony’s. “Are you trying to say you want me to fill you with pups?” James asked brokenly. Tony bit his lip and nodded. James smirked at the thought of his Omega filled with his pups. James thought of all the other Alphas that would know that James had put the pups there.

The thought alone made James cum, he splattered Tony’s insides and his knot began to do its magic and held them together. James jerked Tony off until he came all over James’s hand. He licked Tony’s liquids off his hands, savoring the taste of his mate. 

He finished cleaning off his hand and leaned down to kiss Tony. His tongue shoving into Tony’s mouth. He pulled away, spit still connecting their lips. “So..pups?” James asked.

Tony blushed. “Surprisingly, against popular opinion, I've always wanted kids. And you're my soulmate, of course I want pups with you. Plus you and I both know I have a thing for your possessiveness, and if I had your pups in my stomach, that would just be very fun to mess with.” Tony smirked at the end of his little confession.

James groaned. “You will be the end of me, baby.” 

“You love me though.” Tony quipped.

“Well you've got that right.” James replied, pressing another kiss to Tony’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
